Everything You Want
by Tanaqui
Summary: ONE SHOT! This is based on the song by Vertical Horizon. Reviews loved!


A/N: Huzzah for another song One Shot!!!! . Reviews LOVED and WELCOME!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own this song… sad day…

* * *

- - "Everything You Want" - -

* * *

"Somewhere there's speaking  
It's already coming in  
Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind  
You never could get it  
Unless you were fed it  
Now you're here and you don't know why 

But under skinned knees and the skid marks  
Past the places where you used to learn  
You howl and listen  
Listen and wait for the  
Echoes of angels who won't return

He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why

You're waiting for someone  
To put you together  
You're waiting for someone to push you away  
There's always another wound to discover  
There's always something more you wish he'd say

He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why

But you'll just sit tight  
And watch it unwind  
It's only what you're asking for  
And you'll be just fine  
With all of your time  
It's only what you're waiting for

Out of the island  
Into the highway  
Past the places where you might have turned  
You never did notice  
But you still hide away  
The anger of angels who won't return

He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why

I am everything you want  
I am everything you need  
I am everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
I say all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why  
And I don't know why  
Why  
I don't know"

-Vertical Horizon

* * *

A girl sat crying in a corner of a deserted hallway. Once again, her boyfriend had hurt her. She came to this place when she needed a good cry. No one ever came down this hallway. She could cry in peace. Not like in the dormitories. There was never any privacy in the dorms. 

She didn't know what she ever did to hurt him. Sometimes his anger just ran away with him, and he would say things that he maybe didn't realize hurt her so much.

It would wear her down. She would come down to the hallway and think about everything he said about her this time. _'Why can't you just shut up for once?' 'Change your skirt. You want people to think you're a slut?' 'Why were you looking at him? Am I not good enough?' 'Of course you need help on your homework. Isn't that typical?' _She brought her knees up to her chin and wrapped her arms around them. She let out another sob. She missed the times when he would compliment her, and take her in his arms and kiss her. She missed feeling like he loved her. She missed knowing that he loved her.

A boy came around the corner warily. He had come this way dozens of times before, always when he heard her. He would be there for her, even if her boyfriend was not, and one day, they'd be together. He loved her, and would do anything for her. And giving her a shoulder to cry on, was his specialty.

He sat down quietly next to her and put his arm around her. He gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze and she turned in towards him, needing someone to hold, someone to hug.

"What am I doing wrong?!?" she cried into his shoulder.

"You're not doing anything wrong. It's him that's doing the wrong. He's the jerk." He replied, soothingly stroking her back.

"Only sometimes. Most of the times he's sweet and perfect-" she said with a small sniffle, pulling away from him and wiping her eyes.

"Do the good times outweigh the bad times?" he asked, hoping against hope for the answer he wanted to hear.

"I don't know anymore! He used to be so sweet… but lately…"

She burst into tears again.

"Come here." He pulled her in close again. The friend spots on his shoulder grew as she cried into his shirt. They sat in relative silence for a minute or two, save for the sniffling of the girl. Finally, she pulled away again. Their eyes connected. She smiled a shy smile. For a brief moment, she thought about not saying what she had been thinking all along.

"Why can't he be more like you?" she asked, giving in to her thoughts.

The boy smiled a shy smile back. He was so nervous. This was the moment he had been waiting for for a long time now.

"Why can't it just be me?" he asked gently.

"I wish it could…" she said, trailing off sadly and looking down at her hands.

"Why not?" the boy took her hands. She gazed down at her hands in his, inner turmoil tearing her apart.

"I – I love him. And you – you're a perfect friend…but… I don't like you that way. I-" she didn't know what else to say.

The boy dropped her hands sadly, "Oh. I see."

"Please don't be mad. I – I love you as a friend…but… not as – well – a boyfriend…I mean… I'm sorry. I wish-"

"It's ok. I understand." The boy stood, clearly hurt, "I'll see you around then. I guess."

"See you next time…?" the girl asked with a small, hopeful smile.

The boy just nodded and walked away.

* * *

The girl was sitting on the floor of her dormitory talking to her best friend. She couldn't believe what just happened, and further more, she couldn't believe she just turned him down. He was everything she needed… 

"He's perfect for me… But I'm not attracted to him… I don't get it. God… I'm a terrible person." She mused, putting her head in her hands.

"It's not a big deal! It totally makes sense. And you're not a terrible person. You just don't like him. You can't help how you feel." Her best friend said, patting her consolingly on the back.

"I know, but… he's so sweet… and…"

"I know. Hey, whatever you decide, it'll be the right choice. You just have to believe that."

"Yeah… I'll try."

"And hey, I'll always love you." Her best friend said, offering her arms for a hug.

"Thanks."

Her best friend stood and clambered into her bed, "G'night love."

The girl followed suit and stared at the canopy hanging over her bed, "G'night…"

She couldn't sleep. Too many thought were running around in her head. Thoughts about her boyfriend and the boy… Thoughts that were trying to convince her of different things. She didn't know what to do. She needed this boy to be there for her, but she didn't feel anything towards him. On the other hand, her boyfriend was being verbally abusive, but she was madly in love with him.

'_That doesn't even make any sense!'_

She thought angrily to herself as she rolled over and covered her head with her pillow.

* * *

'I don't get why she doesn't like he… am I being selfish? She loves him. I can't take that away from her. I want her to be happy. Don't I? 

_I DO want her to be happy…but I want her to be happy with me. Not him._

_The jerk. Why does she love him? All he does is hurt her. I would treat her so much better…I do treat her so much better…_

_I love her…She must know I love her. I've loved her since I first set eyes on her. Her smile, her hair…and her laugh. Oh god, her laugh…_

The boy smiled a small smile to himself as he thought about her, and all the things he loved about her.

_He doesn't deserve her. She's perfect, and all he does is spit out insults at her…And yet she still loves him…_

_Why can't she see how much better off she'd be with me? At least, I think she'd be better off with me…_

_I guess I'd rather her be happy with him, then miserable with me…'_

The boy closed his eyes to try to shut out the thoughts that were going around his head. He wasn't very successful at it, but he rolled over and tried to get to sleep.

* * *

"I wasn't invited to their wedding. And I certainly don't care to be." 

The boy was all grown up, still in love, and deeply hurting. Why hadn't she given him a chance? Why didn't and why couldn't she see they were meant for each other? She married her boyfriend. She'd have no one to run to anymore if he hurt her. He needed to walk out of her life forever, to help himself, since she had obviously forgotten all about him.

* * *

Years later, the boy died, still madly in love with the girl.

* * *

The girl never felt the same way towards him.

* * *

-

* * *

**_Remember Severus Snape_**

* * *


End file.
